mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Leaves Technology
__FORCETOC__ Four Leaves Technology (フォア・リーブス・テクノロジー) - often shortened to FLT, is a Magical Engineer equipment-maker company where Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki's father, Shiba Tatsurou, serves as the developmental section chief. It was later revealed that it was a company started by their deceased mother Shiba Miya. The official company records and brand name intentionally used only "Four Leaves", and had a CAD development center situated in the boondocks, nearly two hours away from Tatsuya's house by public transit. Internal Affairs FLT is a corporation secretly funded by the Yotsuba Family, and even though Shiibara Tatsurou was the major shareholder — an advantage brought upon by the stocks from his deceased wife — the actual power of attorney still remained in the hands of the Yotsuba Family. Third Division (Taurus Silver) The development team that created what the world called the "Silver Series". And the half ''of Taurus Silver. *'Ushiyama''' (牛山, うしやま) - FLT Third Division Direction; He is described as a tall but hardly fragile-looking engineer. He handles most of the hardware works. Once seen as rebels and renegades, the surplus employees from the technical department that made up the 3rd Division now hold considerable sway in FLT after the advent of the Silver Series. Thus, the engineers and researchers here swore eternal loyalty to one of the core developers — Tatsuya, who was "half" of Taurus Silver, and was responsible for software advancement. Taurus Silver (Public Image) Taurus Silver (トーラス・シルバー) is depicted by Azusa as a genius middle-aged CAD engineer who was never once seen by the public. He is the first person in the world to develop the "Loop Cast System", and later on the "Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic" (Flying-Type Magic). He is also described as someone that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year, raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent and reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He openly publicizes his findings for the betterment of the magical community as a whole, instead of solely profiting from it or gaining fame. Silver Series The Silver Series are specialized CADs made by Taurus Silver, and is publicly acknowledged as the defining work of FLT's technical abilities. It's the best CAD for incorporating Loop Cast. Silver Horn Silver Horn is the name of the Fully Customizable Specialized CAD developed by Taurus Silver Trident Silver Horn Custom, "Trident" . This was Tatsuya's favored instrument, that which brought out the finest of his magic. Tatsuya squeezed the Trident's trigger. His original magic, the military secret "Decomposition" activated. He had incorporated three consecutive Decomposition magics into one Magic Sequence and completely annihilated a Magician's flesh and body along with its naturally occurring magic protection barrier. Related Terms Loop Cast System Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic A recently made revolution to modern magic was created by Shiba Tatsuya when he created viable flight magic. Category:Groups Category:Japan Category:FLT Category:Business Circle Category:Terminologies Category:Firm